<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cat’s out by ColorZPrincezZ</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23051914">Cat’s out</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorZPrincezZ/pseuds/ColorZPrincezZ'>ColorZPrincezZ</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, College Student Peter Parker, I Wrote This On My Phone, M/M, Self indulgence, Theres an iron spider baby, grown up peter parker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:13:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,435</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23051914</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorZPrincezZ/pseuds/ColorZPrincezZ</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Cat was out of the bag.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>134</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cat’s out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>Cats out of the bag</em> </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Peter could feel the heavy staring as he kept walking by the long halls. He was late. He wasn’t usually late, not anymore as the younger version of himself who would struggle to keep up the early schedule of high school. Now, he felt confortable in his own skin and that confidence slowly found his way into his looks, his smile and even the way he talked and walked. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was said confidence that helped him go through the silently stare contest that was being held on his account. He knew it would be impossible to escape them but still— had anybody any type of decency anymore? It’s not like he was walking around school naked, it wasn’t that bad, right? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He just had a baby in his arms. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s2"><em>His</em> </span> <span class="s1">baby. </span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A baby no one knew about and who he would protect nail and tooth until his last breath, but after a last minute lecture he had no way of avoiding and no help close enough available, Peter was conscious his only option was to take his baby with him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ben was a happy, quiet little baby. Had his father’s eyes and long lashes while Peter gave him his curly messy locks and chubby, rosy cheeks; Ben had been a miracle. An absolute impossible miracle that not in millions of years they would have thought it was happening for real. But, again, what were their lives about? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Fighting aliens in distant galaxies, sharing food from unspeakable planets and coming back on time for a presentation at Stark Expo or the mandatory family dinner on Thursday nights. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Discovering he was with child had been a disconcerting surprise. Yes, he hadn’t been using proper protection for about a year, but he never had to worry about the possibility... and a cold morning in January he got sick. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They thought it was just his spider sense going wired due to temperature but after bloodwork came in, both soon-to-be parents stared at each other in eerie silence. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Months later they welcomed Ben in scared tears and shaky, open arms. Peter had lost so much blood, had passed out that the doctors were honestly to god praying for his powers to kick in and bring him back. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Now, the warm peanut of joy was never out of his sight and even the Peter tingle was even more sensitive. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Peter reached the classroom for the special lecture, it was a far auditorium at the edge of campus and it was buzzing with eager energy, laugh and half conversations. Ned waved happily at the sight of them and Gwen was waiting for them at the end of the stairs, they had saved a seat for him, not so high near the exit, closest seat toward the door next to the stairs. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How’s my beautiful godson?” Gwen talked in whispers not wanting to awake the sleeping beauty and cooed at his tiny hands curled in a fist. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He refused to sleep almost all night. Turn in around six, so I think he should sleep through the whole class.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He’s an angel.” Gwen smiled wide as Ned came closer to look at Ben. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s my spider baby giving his dads some trouble.” Peter looked at his friend so unimpressed and finally sat wondering what was the fuzz all about, he hadn’t had a chance to see who they were listening to. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You know Ben is perfect. He doesn’t give us any problems.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wait until a couple of years. He’ll be a heartbreaker, I can tell.” Peter scolded and Ben moved in his sleep winning their attention in a breath. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Either way—“ He hushed his baby. “Who is coming today? Why were you so damn persistent on me coming today?” Both his friend gasped loudly with a tint of fake-ness. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No cursing in front of the child, Pete. We taught you better.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Idiots.” He murmured. “Your godparents are idiots, love. And I hate them so much.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Not for long.” Gwen leaned into him and said half smiling. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The doors came in wide open and everyone else attention was caught. The one and only Tony Stark was standing proud in a three pieces suit and pink tinted glasses, smiling with both arms extended as he made his way to the center and started his conference. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was one of his annual shows-up at random moments to see everybody’s brilliance and finance some projects he thought had a future and would love to see come to life under his wings. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">In between his entrance, Tony couldn’t help to pay attention to Peter and the sleeping form of a baby in his arms, even still, the boy wouldn’t denied himself to be close to Ben; Peter needed to feel the warmth coming from his form and if he focus, he could hear him breath and was on the verge of synchronizing their heartbeats. Tony’s features relaxed for moments and smiled softly. A group of girls behind them giggled and for a moment Peter worried Ben was about to wake up but his boy stayed safe and sound. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Later on— the class continue. Mister Stark was smart, funny, witty and flirty, but they already knew that. The Class laughed at his jokes and shyly answered his questions, Peter imagined Ben would stay the same through the whole lecture. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He was wrong. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">At the back of his mind Ben knew he was safe. In the softest cocoon surrounded by his mommy’s scent, he could grasp him with his hand and feel him in his palm, Ben could sleep forever. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Until he heard it— </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He heard his daddy’s laugh. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ben sighed opening his eyes, Peter was too attached to Tony’s to realized Ben was up but even blindly, he moved so his son could be free from his embrace. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Trying to sit was how Peter saw Ben awake and instantly smiled kissing his cheeks. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Mommy—“ Ben whispered sitting back so he could focus better on the person walking around. “Daddy?” He questioned looking at Peter with curious eyes and for a moment Peter feared. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They had never—</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, sweetheart.” Ben giggled stealing attention and some classmates melted unable to not love the pureness of the baby in Peter’s arms. “That’s Daddy.” Ben had seen Tony’s conferences before, usually backstage and away from the noise. The boy kept still just looking at his dad with gleamy eyes and pleased gurgling. Peter thought it was gonna be the same. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><strong><em>Wrong.</em></strong> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ben hadn’t seen his father in over five days and it was the longest time ever. Yes, he had pictures, videos and calls but nothing compared to be in his father’s arms. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Doctor said Ben had developed a case of attachment. Since birth he had never been away from any of his parents for more than mere minutes, both being scared of loosing him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Daddy!” Ben spoke with such clarity that being a different time Peter would be static, but now? In a room full of strangers, it was not the best. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tony stopped in a heartbeat at the sound of his son’s voice and for seconds Peter and him held a silent conversation. Nobody knew about them, about their relationship and much less about Ben, and they wanted to keep it like that for a long time. But it seem his boy had other plans. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tony could see Ben wide awake and aching to reach his daddy, Peter had him secure in his grasp but never tight enough to hurt or make him wiggle. He had two options:</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ignore Ben request and Peter would try to calm him but eventually Peter would leave, Ben was persistent. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Or he could pleased his baby boy and have him in his arms. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It seemed Peter was about to flee out in option one when Ben called for him one last time looking distress, then and there Tony knew it would be impossible to ignore. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Mo-mmy—“ He complained. “DADDY!” He called eager and chirped as he saw his daddy coming his way. Peter looked troubled in what to do so Tony safe him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tony held Ben in his arms and languidly kissed both his cheeks erupting a joyful laugh. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, baby boy” Ben hid under Tony’s neck and shyly looked at his mom as if feeling guilty for leaving him alone. “Hey, sweetheart.” Tony smoothly said as greeting, making Peter laugh. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Soon after the shock was gone and people started talking bringing questions. They still had twenty minutes of class. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He missed you.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Did he?” Playfully winked at Peter to turn to the class. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Alright everybody. We gotta wrap up fast.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>